Special Duty Officer Barizorg
Special Duty Officer Barizorg is a cyborg who serves as the the personal bodyguard to Warz Gill and a major antagonist in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He was originally named Sid Bamick, a senior Zangyack officer and a comrade to Joe back when Joe was with the Zangyack before being brainwashed and converted into a cyborg as punishment for rebelling against the Zangyack. He was voiced by Gaku Shindo. Biography Origin Barizorg was once Sid Bamick, a friend Joe Gibken from when he worked for Zangyack. Sid taught Joe everything he knew about sword fighting and was greatly respected by him. After learning that Joe had been imprisoned by Zangyack for refusing to execute a group of children, Sid freed Joe from prison but was injured in the process. In order to buy his friend time, Sid told Joe to run away while he distracted the Zangyack. Recognizing Sid's valuable combat skills, the Zangyack had Sid was converted into a cyborg by the scientist Zaien, having memories and personality erased and leaving only his swordsmanship skills. As Barizorg Barizorg was unquestioningly loyal to Zangyack and was assigned as a bodyguard to Warz Gill. He rarely fights the Gokaigers himself, staying by the Prince's side unless specifically ordered otherwise. In their first encounter, Joe was able to recognize Barizorg as Sid from the sword technique he uses and attempted to remind him of who he was but fails as Barizorg's programming makes him consider his past to be of no importance. Joe would continue to search for a way to restore his friend but discovered that Zaien's conversion process had destroyed everything about Sid save his fighting skills, leaving him overcome with despair until Jou Oohara, aka Yellow Lion of the Liveman, helped him realize that even if Sid was fundamentally dead, he could still save Sid's soul by defeating Barizorg and freeing him from being Zangyack's puppet. Barizorg accompanied Warz Gill, Insarn, and an army of Gormin to confront Pollution President Babatcheed and his Gaiark remnant, which were also attempting an invasion of Earth. The Zangyack and the Gaiark fought each other until the Gokaigers arrived and attacked Gaiark, whereupon Warz decided that it was best to leave and let Zangyack's enemies eliminate each other. When the Dogormin Imperial Guard presented Warz with the giant robot Great Warz, Warz confided to Barizorg about how he wants to prove himself to everyone who thought he was a failure, even admitting that without Barizorg he would be all alone. When asked if he would follow him, Barizorg told Warz that he was the Prince's bodyguard and would do whatever Warz asked of him. Barizorg later led a Zangyack force to draw out the Gokaigers and wound up fighing Joe one on one. The fight ended in a stalemate before Warz appeared and challenged the Gokaigers with Great Warz. Following Warz's initial victory over the Gokaigers, Barizord was sent to bring back their bodies and encounted Joe. The two once again engaged in battle, matching each other blow for blow until finally, Joe delivered the winning strike and killed Barizorg, As Joe mourned over his fallen comrade, Sid's spirit appeared to him, thanking him for freeing him and urging Joe not to waste any more time mourning as he still had to help Marvelous and the other Gokaigers as well as attending to his dream of finding the Greatest Treasure in the universe. The news of his bodyguard's death deeply affected Warz who swore to avenge him by eliminated the Gokaigers once and for all. When the Greatest Treasure in the Universe revealed to the Gokaigers that it could reshape the entire universe as they desired, it confirmed to Joe that it could bring Sid back to life. However, due to the cost of using the treasure, the erasure of Earth's Super Sentai protectors, the treasure was destroyed and ultimately never used. Trivia *He is the Super Sentai counterpart of Argus from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Guardians Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters